La Curiosidad Mato al Shinobi
by Bbr94
Summary: Esto estaba mal.Y era el hecho de que esas pervertidas estaban ocasionando todo ese daño e influenciado la mente inocente de Sakura. ¡Que arpías!.-Ne Sakura…¿Con cual de tus tres compañeros… Te acostarías?-". -Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

La hermosa luna iluminaba las calles solitarias de la ladea de Konoha, eran tiempos de paz, tiempos en los que los aldeanos y ninjas disfrutaban del cálido verano que se les ofrecía. ¡Y que noche!.

Refrescante, pero no al punto de dar frío. Era calida con viento, iluminada y con las millones de estrellas. ¡Perfecta Noche para sentir el rose del viento veraniego en la mitad de su rostro, calmado sin preocuparse de enemigos en busca de venganza ni en invasiones!. Una noche perfecta para leer el Icha Icha paradise, pensaría Hatake Kakashi, el cual en ese momento disfrutaba en un gran árbol de la luz Natural.

Pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin, demasiado rápido para quienes lo disfrutan…

Rodó su único ojo visible, al escuchar unos gritillos ni muy lejos ni muy cerca. Suspiro cansinamente mientras se disponía a huir al ruido que provocaban ciertas jóvenes…

_¡Molestas!_

Pero cual fue su sorpresa y por no decir curiosidad, al escuchar cierto gritillo familiar, demasiado familiar para él. Sin duda alguna, tenía bien definida aquella voz aguda y juvenil…

Giro sus talones sobre si mismo. Cerciorarse de la integridad y del estado de su compañera de equipo y ex alumna no era un pecado. ¡Bah! Quien osaría a faltarle el respeto a la única integrante femenina del equipo 7, conformado por muy celosos compañeros; El portador del Kiuuby, el portador del Sharingan, y el Ninja copia. Y no solo eso, discípula de la Hokage, la cual por cierto no solo había heredado ese mal humor y carácter fuerte, sino también esa temida súper fuerza.

Pero como bien dije… solo era cierta precaución que tenia que tomar para irse a dormir tranquilo.

Salto ágilmente por los techos, 5 o 4 cuando mucho. Se acerco lo suficiente a uno de las zonas familiares y urbanizada de Konoha. Era una vivienda decorada sutilmente con un beige, c una tienda de flores abajo con el nombre de Yamanaka's y justo encima de esta, la habitación con un pasteloso rosado de donde provenía no solo la voz de Sakura, sino de muchas otras chicas de su generación.

¡Vaya, mayor pervertido que era!. Estaba mal _averiguar _la causa de tanto alboroto, estaba muy mal, pero quien quita que no pasaba por ahí para saludar…Y en todo caso de alguna forma lo estaría haciendo. Siempre fue muy protector con sus alumnos…aun con semejantes grandulones.

- Ne, ne… ¡El equipo 7!- No identifico la voz, pero con cuan emoción nombraban aquel equipo al cual pertenecía, y cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar risillas divertidas, y suspiros.

Pero entre todos distinguió un gruñido…

-Ne Sakura-chan, no seas aburrida… Tienes a los Hombres mas guapos de Konoha rozando cada hombro- _¿Los hombres mas guapos de Konoha?._ Estaba halago y como no, considerado entre las femeninas aun sin descubrir su rostro como un hombre guapo. Vaya consideración.

- ¡Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun y Kakashi-sensei!-

-¡Ino-chan!- Grito Sakura, y por el tono quebrado de su voz, supuso que estaba avergonzada. ¿Acaso Sakura no lo veía así?. ¿O era vergüenza?. Sea lo que sea era intrigante… se acomodo un poco entre los arbustos. Curioso.

-¡Acéptalo!-

-¡Ten-ten!-

-Ne, Ne… Naruto-kun es muy guapo-

Kakashi alzo sus cejas. ¿Qué Naruto que…?.

- Con sus ojos azules, y esa sonrisa…! Tan tierno! ¿A que no Hinata-chan?-

_¿Naruto es… tierno?_

- Y esa torpe naturaleza que me saca de quicio…- Continuo Sakura.

- Pero que no puedes vivir sin ella…-

Hubo unas tantas risas y gritillos. Kakashi rodó sus ojos.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-

-Con esos ojos azabaches, Grrr-

- su cabello rebelde, esa sonrisa altanera…-

- Ese orgullo que aplasta…- de nuevo Sakura. Que ya hacia un tiempo había dejado su amor infantil, y en cierto modo era un tanto extraño era escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

- Y ¿A quien no le gustan los maduros?-

- A caso no provoca arrancarle esa mascara al sexy kakashi-sensei…-

- y ese chaleco…-

Kakashi sintió como su cara iba tornando un tanto caliente. No es que le diera mucha importancia, pero…¡Por Dios, que cosas piensan esas niñas!, ya no tenían ninguna moral para poder decirle pervertido.

Distinguió la risa de Sakura. Una risa avergonzada.

- ¡y que decir de los cuerpasos que se gastan esos tres!-

Kakashi trago pesado. Esto estaba mal… Y era el hecho de que esas pervertidas estaban ocasionando todo ese daño e influenciado la mente inocente de Sakura. ¡Que arpías!.

-Ne Sakura…¿Con cual de tus tres compañeros… Te acostarías?-

Hubo un silencio incomodo. Y un pre-infarto por parte de Kakashi. Pero lo que mas le impresiono y lo dejo en estado catatónico fue la respuesta de su _inocente_ Sakura.

-Naruto, definitivamente NO, es como un hermano para mí. Sasuke, seria un poco salvaje y tosco... Pero quien quita que no sea un gatito domable en la cama...- Unas risitas se escuchó por la habitación mientras la voz precavida de Sakura seguía abriéndose paso.- Siempre he querido saber como es el rostro de Kakashi-_sensei_. Con esos pectorales…Uhmm, me gustaría….-

Entre aullidos picaros de lobos, risas, y almohadas voladoras, yacía un moribundo Hatake.

Él único inocente aquí, era él. Un vil engañado bajo esos ojitos jades de pura inocencia. Un hombre que se reprimía la sensación que le causaba cada vez que su alumna se agachaba, o miraba más allá de donde debía. ¡Y ni se diga cuando soñaba con ella con escenas poco decorosas!, él se sentía culpable…

Sin duda, las mujeres eran de temer.

Tuvo que controlar su respiración. Bien decía el dicho de que la curiosidad mato al gato.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Había tenido una mala noche. En realidad, una mala noche y una pesadilla.

El "perfecto" Tan-tan, para sustanciar lo que su inocente Sakura, había estado hablando confiadamente con sus amigas.

Había llegado ya de por si tarde al entrenamiento. Y no sabia como concentrarse en su Icha Icha paradise, tenia mas de una hora en la misma pagina, y ciertamente tenia mucho que ver con la pesadilla, la conversación de Sakura, y el calor que azotaba el día.

_Maldito verano._

Sakura entrenaba su destreza con las armas, que ya de por si era perfecta. Mientras no solo Kakashi seguía la ruta que tomaba una gota picara de sudor que bajaba por el abdomen plano de la Kunoichi, sino también Naruto y Sasuke. ¡Ja! Pero que poco disimulados eran…

Era un gota sin duda traviesa, y cualquiera de ellos tres hubiera estado encantados de secarla.

Era un día con demasiado calor, por lo tanto el equipo había ido ligero para el entrenamiento común. Grave error. Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi, habían decidido entrenar con solo un pantalón y unas ligeras camisetas que quedaron regadas por ahí a la 3era hora bajo el sol, completamente empapadas de sudor. Mientras Sakura, solo había optado por un Top rosado, y una licra negra hasta las rodillas con su respectiva faldita rosada. Su cabello que por un rato estuvo suelto ahora se alzaba en una coleta con uno que otro mechón enmarcando su rostro, dejando que la mirada traviesa de sus compañeros de equipos recorriera su tersa espalda.

Espalda que Kakashi beso en sus sueños, Top que le hubiera gustado arrancar en otra situación para continuar su tan vivida fantasía…

-¿se van a quedar todo el día sentados? Per-ver-ti-dos…- Recrimino la Kunoichi, con sus jades acusadores encima de cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Kakashi entrecerró su único ojo a la vista, que descaro tenia esta chica. Sabía que se había ganado esa extra-información, la cual jamás podría sacarle en cara a Sakura. Estaba en desventaja. Cerró su Icha Icha para empezar a entrenar, pero la voz de Naruto cortó la repentina tensión del momento.

-Disfruto más de la bella Sakura-chan…- Dijo el rubio con ojos iluminados.- Ne, ne… Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Sakura-chan sea un espectáculo…-

El rubor tomo parte del rostro de Sakura. ¡Ha era tan encantadora!. Con esa cara de ángel que engañaría al mas experimentado Ninja… Como Hatake Kakashi, por ejemplo.

Bueno después de todo no debió sorprenderle mucho – pero así fue- que las Kunoichis, y en este caso su Sakura-chan, fueran una expertas en seducción. Aunque en ese momento tenia el leve presentimiento de que no era su intención… por lo menos con Naruto no.

Y para comprobar esto… La mirada jade de Sakura se desvió por fracciones de segundo hacia Hatake Kakashi. Este ultimo, carraspeo un poco su garganta. Nervioso.

-Será mejor que sigamos el entrenamiento… TODOS- Tenia que distarse y tenia que distraer a sus alumnos. Por el bien de Sakura.

El entenamiento pasó sin ningún percance… importante. Exceptuando la lluvia de shurikens y kunais que provoco una de las tantas guerras de Sasuke y Naruto.

El equipo 7 caminaba tranquilamente hacia Konoha; eran mas de las 7 pm cuando el primer el atisbo de viento un tanto frío jugueteo con el ahora cabello libre Sakura, haciendo que sus vellos rosados y casi invisibles se erizaran.

Debajo de su mascara, Kakashi mordió su labio inferior. Era realmente tentador a sabiendas que ella también…

_¡Por todos los cielos, cosmos, universos y entes del espacio, es Sakura!._

Pero era un poco de calor lo que le iba a proporcionar a su cuerpo… no de la manera más caballerosa pero sin compromiso alguno.

-¿Sakura, Te gustaría ir a tomar un te caliente?- Pregunto Hatake. Indiferente como siempre.

Y antes de que ella respondiera…

- Si, Kakashi-sensei, por Ichiraku ramen venden un Te…- Comenzó Naruto y no hizo falta terminar la frase para que su auto-invitación se viera cancelada. No solo la mirada de Sakura era aterradora, sino que ¡podía ver el shanringan dar vueltas bajo de ese protector!.

- Me encantaría…- dijo más que en encantada Sakura.

Sasuke alzo una ceja, con sus manos en los bolsillos cambio su mirada de Hatake a Sakura y viceversa. Pero Naruto no le dio tiempo de pronunciar alguna de sus perfectas acusaciones racionales, ya que el moreno fue arrastrado por el rubio con una de sus paroratas de " mujeres civiles es mas seguro…y bla, bla…"

La pelirosa intercambio una mirada con Kakashi.

Un escalofrío de parte de Sakura y Hatake se apresuro a buscar un abrigo a la mano. Maldita la suerte de ponerse justo ese mismo día el chaleco de Jounnin sucio…

-o-

El olor de Kakashi-sensei era sin duda a Hombre; seguro, confiable, fuerte y… Todo Kakashi en aromas. ¡Mmm, como no sacan una fragancia de ese olor!, es tan varonil.

Y tenia que agradecer que la abrigara. No solo la mirada molesta de Naruto y Sasuke le incomodaba, sino la de todo transeúnte que podía asesinar de un solo golpe.

Pero tener de nuevo a la vista la camiseta ligera de Kakashi mostrando esos pectorales era sin duda… inexplicable con palabras.

Ya hacia un tiempo se sentía atraída de alguna manera hacia su ex-sensei. Pero aquella atracción cada día era mas fuerte, a tal punto de tener la necesidad hacerla mutua, y vaya que habia funcionaba. Era tan gracioso y tierno el gesto del ojo de Kakashi, al recorrer su figura. Se sentía la mujer mas deseada por su hombre perfecto.

El local era acogedor, aunque seria una visita rápida. Por lo que optaron sentarse en la barra.

Y como supuso Sakura, Hatake no bebió, solo limitándose a escuchar lo nuevo del hospital, o lo divertido que fue el entrenamiento – si, como no- riendo ante lo que es evidente para ella y lo poco observador que era.

¿O solo lo aparentaba?. Si sin duda lo aparentaba. Aquel hombre era muy observador.

Río silenciosamente al recordad el rostro de su sensei en el entrenamiento, ¡No cambio de pagina en una Hora!. Kakashi pago la cuenta como el caballero oportunista que solia ser.

Como buenos ninjas que eran, saltaron al techo más cercano, yendo ágilmente por las residencias sintiendo el aire en sus rostros. Sin duda una noche perfecta.

-Bueno Kakashi-sensei, Gracias por todo…- ¡no quería que terminara esa noche!, por lo menos no de ese modo.

Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro. _Tal vez…_

-o-

- Solo me preocupo por ustedes- Dijo Kakashi, aun apoyado del marco de la puerta de Sakura. Dispuesto a irse y volver mañana en la mañana en busca de Sakura para el entrenamiento. Y con suerte algo más...

Se giro sobre sus talones, pero una presión lo suficiente para romperle el brazo lo hizo girarse abruptamente. _Siempre tan delicada…_

- Demo…- el aliento dulce choco contra la mascara, provocando un sin fin de cosas en el perturbado Kakashi. Si eso fue suficiente para desarmarlo mirar el poso de jades brillantes y enternecedores de Sakura le hizo olvidar definitivamente todo…

-… ¿Le gustaría?- hasta el sentido de entendimiento. Aun la Kunoichi con súper fuerza lo tenía sujetado inclinado hacia ella.

-¿Qué?- balbuceo Hatake.

Una sonrisa se cruzo en el punto de vista de Kakashi en ese momento; sus labios, los cuales acerco peligrosamente hasta el ya de por si aturdido Hombre.

Tenía que ser una… pesadilla.

Sakura lo tenía atrapado, embobado, hipnotizado. ¡Y él no podía hacer nada!.

La joven poso sobre la tela de la mascara que cubría los labios de kakashi, sus labios. Mientras un carmesí cubría sus mejillas y con su otra mano libre acariciaba la nuca de Kakashi.

Esa niña jugaba con fuego… y lo peor es que sabía como hacerlo sin quemarse.

- Si le gustaría que le agradeciera el gesto…- concluyo la Kunoichi, mirando con ojos de corderito a Kakashi.

* * *

Actualizando, Ji gracias por los reviews! he decidido culminar este fic con 4 capitulos!


	3. Chapter 3

Un gracias por los revies, y una disculpa a los que le leyeron el capitulo anterior... pues Habia ocmetido un error ¬¬ ese era el 4to capitulo y estaba por editar.

Naruto NO es mio.

Kakashi si xP

Advertencia: Lemon ( ¡mi primer lemon! con ayuda... de mi hermana)

* * *

Sus alientos chocaron al tiempo que ella terminaba la frase. Provocando reacciones en el cuerpo del Shinobi, era demasiado tentador. Y él era solo un simple mortal…

Sintió el dedo índice de Sakura acariciar su nuca con increíble sensualidad. Sin dejar de apretar su brazo con su increíble fuerza. Pero algo más fuerte que ella fue su deseo…

Había aguantado demasiado. Tomo con fuerza y sin dañar la piel Nivea de Sakura empujándola dentro de su departamento, sin despegar sus labios de los suyos, y cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

De repente, la mascara se convirtió en un completo estorbo. Estaba completamente sofocado y desbordado en pasión, Kakahsi no perdió tiempo y mientras empujaba a Sakura al sillón mas cercano se bajo la mascara y sin darle tiempo a la Kunoichi de observarlo se apodero de sus labios…

Ahora si sabia lo que era el cielo...

Su lengua tomo a la lengua de Sakura. Si ella algún momento tuvo el control, lo había perdido. Kakashi tomo las mejillas de Sakura que a su tacto estaban calientes, y profundizo mucho más el beso. Las manos de Sakura desprendieron torpemente le protector y acto siguiente empezó acariciar su cabello plateado.

Ese hombre era la perdición. Con mucho autocontrol, no solo mental sino de chakra logro colocar a Kakashi debajo de si misma, sentándose en el shinobi.

Se tomo su tiempo para poder contemplar semejante belleza ¡Que él tenia descaro de esconder!. Siguió la línea de la cicatriz hasta el pómulo de Hatake, acariciándola con la yema de sus dedos, con tal delicadeza como si se este se fuera a romper.

La forma en que Sakura lo acaricia, iba mas allá de hacerlo perder el control, era de tal forma… Curiosa, intrigada, y con ese rubor en las mejillas que lo estaba volviendo loco. Pero antes de volver a tomar los labios de Sakura, esta lo tomo por sorpresa besando su pómulo bajo el shanrigan, siguiendo hasta el mentón, para depositar otro calido beso en sus labios y seguir por su rostro…

Era simplemente ¡encantadora!.

Quería de alguna forma aprovechar el tiempo para disfrutar de ese rostro que él cubría. Besándolo, acariciándolo, todas y cada una de las formas que existían para que nunca se le olvidara.

Kakashi tomo la cintura de Sakura quitando su chaleco y lanzándolo por quien sabe donde. Beso las clavículas de Sakura, hasta sus hombros, su abdomen plano, y de nuevo su boca, esta vez un beso mas intenso y apasionado que despertó a mas de un nervio en su cuerpo…

Sakura apretó sus caderas y piernas alrededor de Kakashi, haciendo ahínco en el sexo de este, arrebatándole un susurro con su nombre, siguió sus movimientos encima del hombre, mientras este empezaba a sentir el cielo materializarse.

Soltó un respingo al sentir como Sakura aumentaba los movimientos. Y como se iba excitando cada vez más…

Sus brazos desgarraron el Top que cubría los pechos de Sakura, dejando unos pequeños pero uniformes pechos el frente de él. Con su lengua delineo el contorno de sus pezones mientras la acariciaba. Sintió como Sakura se erguía encima de él apretando sus manos contra los hombros de Kakashi.

Con una de sus manos inclino el cuerpo de Sakura de nuevo hacia él, dejando marcas en su cuello, y acariciando de manera embriagadora la melena de la pelirosa. Aprovecho ese momento para llevar a Sakura a un lugar mas cómodo…

Preferiblemente una cama.

Sakura entrelazo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Kakashi.

Y dicho como hecho, en una habitación levemente iluminada por la luna, una cama individual se abrió paso frente a ellos.

Kakashi dejo suavemente a la Kunoichi bajo de él, mientras este se inclinaba encima de la cama. Sakura se deshizo rápidamente de la camiseta que cubría parte del cuerpo de Kakashi, mordiendo su labio inferior… sin poder evitar pensar lo sexy que era su maestro.

Las manos de Kakashi agarraban sus caderas mientras este continuaba, y en una posición mas cómoda su trabajo en los pechos de Sakura.

Sakura acariciaba su melena plateada, mientras el placer se apoderaba de ella, y con un poco de lucidez logro llevar una de sus manos a la ancha espalda de Hatake. Empezaba a ver nublado.

-Arrrgh…Kakashi- y Su mano trazo con sus uñas unas marcas en la tersa espalda de Kakashi. Su cuerpo se alzo ante la oleada de calor, y sus caderas chocaron contra las de Kakashi, provocando una vibración en ambas zonas sensibles. Y más en el erector miembro de Kakashi, el cual gruño ante la reacción de la joven, la cual aprovecho para distraerlo con un beso profundo y apasionado mientras que con sus manos iba deshaciéndose del molesto pantalón y sin perder tiempo el boxer de su sensei…

Y se dio cuenta de lo Grande que era su maestro…

Si bien estaba avergonzada, esta era su noche, con la que soñó, y la cual espero. No podía quedar mal ante el Kakashi. Quería demostrarle que era toda una mujer, con la cual podía pasar las noches…

En un rápido movimiento coloco a Kakashi debajo de si, y bajo hasta el miembro de este, al cual tomo desprevenido al empezar un vaivén. Gustosa observaba como Kakashi se aferraba de las sabanas de su pequeña cama.

-Saku…- dio un respingo al sentir la húmeda, pequeña y ágil lengua de Sakura delinear su miembro, unas cuantas veces mas repitió la acción para luego empezar a succionar con tal nivel, que no se comparaba con ninguna noche…

Y ahora tenía curiosidad, intriga, y algo de molestia. ¿Sakura ya había estado con… otros hombres?.

Con rapidez tomo a Sakura de las muñecas interrumpiéndola de su gustosa acción. Coloco a la joven debajo de si y aproximo su miembro a la entrada de la pelirosa.

Su expresión desconcertó un tanto al shinobi, su rubor había incrementado y cualquier muestra de fiereza se había esfumado. Se lamento por unas fracciones de segundo a ver dudado de Sakura. Pero…¡Demonios no se había comportado como ninguna virgen!.

Tomo a la joven entre sus brazos y beso su cuello, lento y cuidadosamente fue introduciendo su miembro, sintiendo como la cavidad virgen iba siendo violada por él. No supo como explicar las miles de sensaciones que sintió, pero había conocido el nivel extremo de una y esa era Placer.

Sakura apretó los labios debajo de Kakashi, mientras sus uñas se aferraban a la espalda de este, que al parecer no le molestaba. Las embestidas de Kakashi eran suaves y lentas, acostumbrado su cuerpo ante las nuevas sensaciones.

Abrazo aun mas el cuerpo del shinobi, quería permanecer así por siempre, juntos literalmente.

-Kakashi…- Susurro.

Y la noche apenas comenzaba para estas almas lujuriosas, y cegadas por un extremo placer…

- Sakura…-


End file.
